


后遗症

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 和平线完美结局之后康纳的“故障”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 33





	后遗症

“看在上帝…或者那个什么RA9的份儿上！卡姆斯基！你就不能再想想办法吗？！！”

安德森副队长的声音在电话里响起时是凌晨两点半，伊利亚.卡姆斯基用了十几秒钟才让自己刚从睡梦中醒来的脑子清醒了一点，在这十几秒钟内，他听见了电话那边传来至少三次“康纳！住手”的惊呼。

“…安德森副队长，我提醒过你的…”

卡姆斯基疲倦的揉揉眉心，这已经不是他第一次接到这样的电话了，作为一个忙到凌晨才刚入睡的人类他真的很无奈。

“我知道，但是这样下去不是…嘿！康纳！等等！别…该死！…想想办法！卡姆斯基…”

“如果可以我当然也很愿意为您解决这个问题，请相信我一直在为此努力，不过…我个人认为这也不算什么严重问题，在暂时没有可靠方案的情况下，我建议您……好好享受。RK800的性爱组件可是最高配置的…”

“操你的！滚蛋！…这他妈是强奸！强奸！”

“那么…晚安，安德森副队长，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

在人类粗暴的怒吼中，新上任的模控生命总裁打着哈欠挂上了电话。

当听筒中传来忙音后，汉克气得把电话砸到一边，他知道卡姆斯基不会再接他电话了，至少今晚不会，与其再徒劳“求助”，他还不如专心点儿来“对付”康纳…短短几分钟时间，他的睡衣乱七八糟，RK800已经成功的在与他的“搏斗”中扯掉了他的睡裤，正跨坐在他身上从柔软的屁股摩擦他的老二。

“康纳…停下来…清醒点儿！康纳！”

他伸手想推开他，但显然没什么作用，康纳熟练的搂着他的脖子吻了上来…废话！能不熟练吗？这已经是第四次还是第五次康纳出现这样的“异常”了…

康纳第一次“出问题”是2039年2月，仿生人和平抗议后的第三个月，也是他拜托卡姆斯基修好康纳的第三个月。

当时因为局势还未完全平稳，各类案件爆发，作为DPD新任探员的康纳不得不留在警局加班分析资料，半夜的时候，独自回到家的老警探总觉得心神不宁，他不太放心将康纳一个人留下，于是他驱车赶了过去。

然而，他没想到在他叫着康纳的名字踏进办公室的时候，闭着眼睛看似在自检的RK800突然向他扑过去，搂住他的脖子疯狂的亲吻他。

他完全被吓到了，下意识的要推开康纳，但警用型仿生人力气也极大，他们像是扭打一样的抱成一团跌倒在地板上，小仿生人着了魔似的亲吻和抚摸他，将手伸进了他的裤子…

汉克至今也难以解释那天他为什么没能阻止康纳的失控，仿生人额角的灯圈亮成黄色，不停的闪动着，这让他有些心惊，他企图安抚康纳但显然没什么用，康纳很快灵活的脱掉他的裤子，夹着他的腰骑在他身上，他感到有一团柔软温热的玩意儿磨蹭着他的裤裆…当然，如果真要暴力的击倒康纳他也可以做得到，但他舍不得这样做，3个月前康纳躺在他怀里蓝色血液浸透了大衣的样子想起来都让他心有余悸，他怎么可能再亲手去伤害康纳，而且…最尴尬的是他当时竟然起了反应，他以为他不应该会…但事实就是他在康纳的引诱下很快的硬了起来…

行吧，那就顺其自然吧…

安德森副队长无奈的想着，他从没想过会发生这种事，但也不代表他完全不愿意，他们现在住在一起，工作生活，他已经习惯了这个小仿生人在他生命中的存在，他相信康纳也是一样的，他们的命运早已经无法分割，坦白说，他们离越过那条叫做“情侣”的线，也就差这一步。

“康纳…你确定吗？”

他捧着康纳的脸问他，仿生人用实际行动给了他答案，于是那天他们发生了关系，就在警局的地板上，他们疯狂的做爱，从一开始是康纳主动到后来他握着仿生人的腰将精液内射进去，汉克感觉自己已经很多年没有这样勇猛过，不过激情过后，康纳仿佛宕机一样的状态倒真也让他担心了很久，他差点以为他把RK800操坏了。

当天他把康纳抱回家，做了些必要的清理后就一直守在床边，要不是那个小蓝圈转得还很平稳，他差点儿就要直接带康纳去找卡姆斯基了。

康纳直到五小时后才醒过来，汉克松了一口气，他正打算跟康纳聊聊他们今后的关系，比如结个婚什么的，却看见那双蜜糖色的眼睛眨了眨，RK800有些茫然的问他：“副队长，我为什么会在这儿？”

“……”

康纳…不记得了？？

怎么会这样？

不、不只是不记得…被浇了一头冰水终于冷静下来的安德森副队长仔细回想了一下，今天这件事的确过于反常，或者说RK800的确过于反常，在他们做爱的整个过程里康纳一句话也没说过，只有偶尔含糊的呻吟，那双眼睛也一直没有焦点…

他不是不记得…他是出了故障！这根本不是什么两情相悦什么顺理成章，而是康纳出了问题！

老天…我都干了些什么啊？我这是趁人之危！

安德森副队长深呼吸了一口气，把那些想了一晚上的话又咽了回去，他试探了一下，康纳看起来是真的没有这段记忆，他甚至都不知道在自己身上发生过什么，考虑了几秒，汉克决定把这件事藏起来，在毫无意识的情况下跟人上了床，这样的经历算不得什么好事，既然康纳自己都不记得了，那就没必要再提起，而且看康纳的样子，那些导致他出故障的病毒或者其它什么应该已经解决掉了吧？

他是这样以为的，直到…一周以后，康纳再次眼神迷茫的爬上了他的床…

在第三次出现这样的情况之后，汉克确定了这不是偶然，康纳是真的出现问题了。

他带康纳去了模控生命一趟，当然，是以定期检查的名义。

“我一开始就跟你说过的，”卡姆斯基表示很无奈，“他当时损伤太严重，我说过就算修好了恐怕也会有一些继发问题，就像人类的‘后遗症’，但你坚持说不管什么问题你都可以接受。”

“我知道！我是说过，但你没说会是…是这样！”

老警探脸上发烧耳根子发红。

“我也不知道啊，”总裁先生无辜的摊开手，“康纳是异常仿生人，他会出现什么状况这完全是无法预估的。幸好这也不算太糟不是吗？”

“不算太糟？！！你管这叫不算太糟？！”

汉克气得音量都拔高了，但一想到乖乖等在门外的康纳，又强忍着把音量降了下来，康纳目前依旧不知道这件事，汉克暂时没打算让他知道，他不想康纳认为自己是个“故障机”，而且…他对康纳做了那样的事，如果康纳知道了，他该怎么面对…

“想想办法，卡姆斯基…这样下去不行”

康纳的发作完全没有规律，第一次是在警局，第二次在家里，第三次甚至是在车上，原本在待机自检的康纳突然睁开眼倾身过来吻他，还把手放在他的裤裆上，以至于他不得不临时将车停到僻静处先解决一下搭档的故障问题…可万一那时候他不在呢？万一康纳故障发作的时候身边是其他人在呢？那该危险？！

“好吧好吧…我想想办法…”

卡姆斯基叹息，不是他不肯帮忙，而是这事情确实棘手，他探查了康纳的系统，但RK800的数据中连一点关于这件事的痕迹都没有，一个代码都没留下，这就很奇怪而且很麻烦了，他根本无法追踪康纳“后遗症”的发作状态和诱发因素，凭汉克的叙述？呵呵，这个人类连描述个最基本的状态和时长都脸红到脖子根去了，指望他清楚描述康纳当时的机体变化情况，还是别想了…

最后，卡姆斯基只能先给了安德森副队长一个停机代码——

“如果他发作的时候实在让您感到困扰，可以先执行这个代码让他停机，再把他送到我这儿来。哦对了…”总裁先生意味深长的又补充了一句，“就我个人认为，您不用担心康纳会在‘别人’身边发病这个问题。”

然而，汉克会用那个代码吗？

他不会，他一次也没用过，也没打算用。

康纳倒在他怀里灯圈渐渐黯淡下去的记忆太清晰，仿生人的模拟体温消失，短短几十秒内，那个微笑着向他走来的小家伙变成了冰冷僵硬的塑料，这种体验刻骨铭心，他绝对不想再来一次。

所以他永远都不会对康纳使用停机代码，但他也不能置之不理，卡姆斯基建议过对于这种情况他最好“配合一点”，因为机体压力值过大而得不到有效安抚的话是会自毁的。

所以，还能怎样呢？

“康纳…”

安德森副队长只能无奈的叹了一口气，抱紧了在他身上扭动索求的仿生人。

“好了放松，别怕…没事了…不会有事的…”

他将康纳抱在怀里，温柔的打开仿生人的双腿，亲吻着对方不停闪烁的小灯圈，直到康纳的呻吟变得沙哑急促…

三天后。

“你说什么？你希望能回到耶利哥？”

听到康纳这个请求的时候，耶利哥几位领袖纷纷自检了一下自己的音频系统。

谁都知道，RK800是属于DPD的——“还不如说他是属于汉克.安德森的”，诺丝曾经这样补充了一句，获得大家一致认同，而现在，康纳居然说打算离开DPD？

“是的，”RK800重申了一遍自己的请求，“…如果不麻烦的话…”

“这不是麻不麻烦的问题！”诺丝率先打断了他的话，“…你们吵架了？”

“不是！我们没有！”

康纳的灯圈一下子闪动起来，根本不用言明，他也知道他们问的是谁。

“那是出了什么事？”

乔许关切的补充了一句。

“也并没有出什么事。只是…”康纳有些沮丧的低下头去，“…我感觉，安德森副队长大概有些讨厌我。”

“他？讨厌你？”

“这不可能！！”

“康纳！你要知道当初你中枪的时候他差点疯了！”

仿生人领袖们差点就要集体喊出“他爱你”了。

关于3个月前，也就是仿生人和平抗议成功的第二天早上那件事，他们虽然没有亲历，但却都从卡姆斯基那里得知了经过，那天康纳拒绝了马库斯关于希望他留下的邀请，一早就去见他的副队长了，但谁也没想到那些反对仿生人组织却趁着他们拥抱的时候，丧心病狂的躲在暗处对康纳开了一枪……

据说当时安德森副队长疯了一样的直接把车飚到卡姆斯基家里了，差点没用枪指着卡姆斯基先生逼他把RK800修好，所以……要说安德森副队长讨厌康纳？这谁都不会信。

“但最近副队长对我的态度真的很奇怪，他好像总是…排斥跟我靠近，甚至不愿意看见我。有时候明明一起出去调查，他却将我留在车里…就好像我做错了什么一样……”

“你？你能做错什么？你可是最先进的…”仿生人们面面相觑，“是出现什么故障了吗？”

“没有，汉克带我去检查过，没有出现任何问题。”

“那…你发现他对你态度奇怪是从什么时候开始？或者说，这段时间有发生过什么特殊的事？”

“什么时候？特殊的事？”康纳认真回忆了一下，“从大概一个月以前，我留在警局做资料分析，但系统再次恢复运转后我发现我在汉克家里，他说我出了点小问题宕机了，还干扰到了警局的监控系统，所以他将我带回家了。”

“出了小问题？是什么问题？”

“不知道。”RK800摇了摇头，“应该已经自我修复了，我系统里对此完全没有数据记录。而且之后我立即进行了自检，没发现任何异常。”

“没发现任何异常？这就奇怪了，你应该清楚仿生人的系统都有故障记录模块，无论任何细小的问题都会被第一时间记录下来。”马库斯沉思了一下，“除非……”

“除非？”

“除非你的‘意识’并不希望有什么东西被记录。你有没有想过，也许是系统按照你的指令‘欺骗’了你？”

“欺骗？但我为什么要欺骗我自己？”

“不知道，不过…”仿生人领袖若有所思的对RK800伸出一只手并褪去皮肤层，“康纳，我们是同一个系列，系统构建是一样的，如果你信得过我的话，也许我来帮你做一次诊查会发现点儿什么，你愿意吗？”

“当然，那就麻烦了。”

康纳将手递了出去。

几秒以后，RK800额角的灯圈停止了闪烁，马库斯也睁开眼，但仿生人领袖的眼中是掩饰不住的惊讶和…一些尴尬。

“我无意冒犯，康纳，但是、但是…”马库斯看了看身旁的其他人，在康纳表示无需隐瞒以后才神情复杂的说出：“…但我检测到你的d297Jx组件有近期被插入过的痕迹…不止一次…”

实际上还有残留的人类精液痕迹，这句话马库斯没有说，他相信康纳已经明白是怎么回事了。

“这不可能！！…我、我没这样的记忆文件…”

RK800额角的灯圈都黄了，慌乱得像做错事的孩子。

“那老头干的？”

诺丝挑了挑眉。

“不不、副队长不会的！”

“康纳…”马库斯拍了拍他的肩，“我想你还是先去查一查你宕机那晚警局的监控记录吧，这对你来说不难。”

是的，不难，尽管汉克之前说因为他的“故障问题”，那天警局的监控记录也被他影响导致完全丢失，但康纳依然很容易就找出了记录被人为删除的痕迹，并且轻而易举就恢复了数据。

然后…他看到了什么？！

他看到自己不管不顾的扑上去“强吻”了安德森副队长，他看到他们扭打在一起，汉克拼命挣扎而他却拉着人类的手伸进他的衬衣，最后他甚至毫不知耻的骑坐在人类身上扭动呻吟…

怎么会这样？！这算什么？袭警吗？还是……强奸？我强奸了安德森副队长？

我怎么会做出这种事来……？！

RK800差点就再宕机了一次，他终于知道了那天睁开眼睛以后为什么安德森副队长用那样复杂的眼神看着他，为什么不让他跟随，还有之后……不、恐怕还不只是这样。

为了证实自己的猜想，瞒着汉克，康纳在汉克的卧室里装了一个隐秘的摄像头，监控数据只储存在摄像头中，而不是与他的系统相连。

果然，几天后，当他例行查看监控记录时，存储卡内多了一段“不一样”的影像，他看到自己在凌晨1点23分的时候茫然的走进卧室，在汉克的床前站了几秒，然后轻手轻脚的爬上床，搂住人类的脖子开始亲吻他的嘴唇……而他的记忆中完全没有任何相关数据。

原来真的是这样，他的系统真的自动删除了所有关于他“故障”的记录，但…这是为什么呢？为什么会出这样的问题？

“为什么？这是后遗症，你也可以视作异常仿生人才会出现的‘心因性’症状。”

面对已经知晓了一切的康纳，卡姆斯基再次对他进行了检测，但结果跟前一次一样，RK800的程序和机体没有任何异常，储存数据中也没有留下任何相关记录。

“心因性？”

“简单的说，就是你自己想这样去做，但…”

“不！我没想过！！”

康纳惊恐的打断了卡姆斯基的话，他真的没想过，他能留在DPD、留在副队长身边，还能跟汉克一起生活已经让他觉得很满足了，他没想过要对汉克做这样的事。

但是，卡姆斯基意味深长的看了他一眼。

“康纳，你知道人类有一种心理活动叫‘潜意识’吗？”

“潜意识？”

“或者，你回想一下，第一次出问题的那天你在做什么？”

…在…做什么？

康纳调出那天的数据重温了一遍，并没有什么特别，不、不对，似乎…也不完全是，那天他在分析近期仿生人被害案件的资料，他将那对情侣手机中提取的资料导入系统，人类和他的仿生人伴侣正在如胶似漆的热恋中，拍下了不少亲密视频，那些缠绵悱恻的画面让康纳压力值有些升高，也就是在那时，他第一次感觉有种从未经历过的感受出现在他的系统中，似乎是…羡慕…随后他就出了故障。

所以……

“…真的是我想这样去做？”

“是的，你爱着你的副队长，你渴望与他进一步的亲密接触，可你不愿意承认这件事。”

“我没有……”

康纳慌忙否定，尽管这句话就算他自己听上去也没有任何说服力。

“行吧，你说没有就没有吧？”

总裁先生无所谓的一摊手，异常仿生人现在都学会口不对心了，多美妙~

“现在的重点是，康纳，你打算怎么办？”

“我打算怎么办？”仿生人额角的灯圈快速的闪烁起来，他认真想了想，将头垂了下去：“…请修好我。”

汉克.安德森冲到模控生命的时候，他的手机里已经多了不下三张超速罚单。

从两个多月前那一次之后，他再没有这样疯狂的飚过车，这对老年人的心脏着实不是件好事，但现在也顾不上这么多了。

闯进卡姆斯基办公室的时候，对方刚从工作间出来。

“康纳呢？！你把他怎么了？！”

汉克就差没揪住对方的领子让他把康纳交出来了，20分钟以前他收到的短信中只有一句“如果半小时内你不出现，康纳将被格式化”，这根本就是绑架！赤裸裸的绑架！

“一切都只是遵照康纳本人的意愿，他要求将他格式化。”

卡总表示自己很无辜。

“什么？康纳…为什么啊？”

好端端的，康纳为什么要做出这种类似于“重生”…不、这根本就是自杀的行为？！

“因为他知道自己出现了故障，就如同你我都知道的那样，心因性的东西没法被修理，唯一的办法就是……恢复出厂设置。”

“恢复…出厂设置？”

“对，就跟新的一样，一点儿问题都没有。”

卡姆斯基向身后的工作间示意了一下，汉克没等他再说什么就冲了进去。

RK800安静的躺在操作台上，额角的灯圈是灰暗的，他闭着眼睛，就好像睡着了一样。

“康纳！”

汉克不管不顾一把将他抱起来，幸好，他抱住的不是冰冷的塑料块，依然是仿生人柔软温暖的身体，但是……

“…为什么？”

“我想大概是不希望自己的行为对你造成困扰吧。毕竟他说与其让你讨厌他，不如将他所有的记忆包括对你的感情全都删除掉，这样也许还能继续留在你身边？”

“我讨厌康纳？！我没有！我怎么可能！”

“就算他出了这样的‘故障’？”

“咳、我不介意…无论他做了什么，我都不会讨厌他…”

“OK！那就解决了！”

人类伸手在半空中打了个响指 ，仿生人额角的灯圈闪动了两下，平稳的运转起来，那双栗色的眼睛也睁开了。

“汉、汉克……”

他并没有待机，也并没有给恢复出厂设置，他只是被锁定了，不能动不能出声，但周围的一切他都能感知到。

“未满一岁的仿生人想要恢复出厂设置需要监护人的同意，目前看来，你的监护人恐怕不太同意这个决定啊，康纳。”卡姆斯基耸了耸肩，“不过，我看也许用不着了吧？”

“等等？这是什么时候公布的规定，我怎么不知道？”

“哦，是我刚刚定的。”

从模控生命回去的路上，康纳和他的安德森副队长谁也没有说话。

毕竟有些事情要说起来不知道该怎么开口，他们心照不宣的装着就好像只是去出了个现场或者看了场球赛，然后一起回家，路上甚至还顺路去超市给相扑买了新的狗粮。

不过那袋狗粮在刚一进门的时候就掉到地上去了，和纸袋里骨碌碌滚出来的西红柿一起，因为拎着它们的人松了手，以便能空出手来揪住人类的衣领，他大力的将他的安德森副队长抵在玄关的墙壁上。

“…这次我是清醒的！”

然后，狠狠的吻了上去。


End file.
